I Have A What?
by Sakurras
Summary: Jason and Tim find out that, through Ra's' genetic experimentation, they have a son. How will they handle raising him?
1. Chapter 1

**After reading a few fanfics where Jason and Tim are dating and Jason ends up having a son from a previous "relationship" or through some other way, I decided I wanted to do my own story. Let me know what you think. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS!**

Chapter One

Jason stared at the child that clung to Tim's hip. He couldn't have been any older than 7 or 8, and just barely came above Tim's hipbone. He looked from the child, back up to Tim who stood there, one hand on the child's back. He held a file in the other hand. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get the kid? Please tell me you haven't picked up Bat's habit, of picking up strays." He asked and Tim sighed.

"No, I didn't. He came to the manor, looking for you and I." Tim said, and that caught Jason's attention.

"Why?"

"Here, read this. It's got something interesting in it." Tim said, handing Jason the file.

Jason took it and started to read it. The more he read, the wider his eyes got. Tim waited patiently for him to finish, while the young boy seemed to be holding his breath. When Jason had finished reading he looked up at Tim, then at the kid. His mouth hung open, slightly.

"So Ra's decided to play Evil Scientist again, and the boy is the product of our DNA?" Jason asked, to which Tim nodded.

"Yes, apparently so."

"So that would make this kid our…." He trailed off.

"Our son, yes. His name is Ryan. He says that Ra's and Talia decided to leave in our care. For what reason, we don't know." Tim gently stroked Ryan's hair. Jason sighed.

"Let's go sit down and talk this over." He said, heading towards the living room.

He plopped down on the couch, stretching his legs out so that he was laying down, his feet resting on the arm rest. Tim sighed and sat in the recliner then pulled Ryan up, into his lap. Jason had one arm draped over his face and the other hanging off the couch. Without looking at them, he spoke.

"So, how old are you, Ryan?" he asked and Ryan seemed to perk up.

"I'm 7." He said, trying to sound brave but a little bit of fear sounded in his voice, to which Tim tried to comfort him by stroking his back.

"So what are we going to do, Tim?" Jason asked, still not looking at him.

"We'll will raise him." Tim said firmly and Ryan smiled. Jason looked at Tim.

"You do realize that this isn't like raising a dog or cat. This is a child. Are you sure you're ready? I mean, you aren't out of college yet." Jason searched Tim's eyes for any type of doubt. Before Tim could speak, Ryan spoke up.

"I promise I'll be good. Just please don't send me back to Mother or Grandfather!" his voice was almost frantic and Tim pulled Ryan against him and hugged him.

Jason looked at Tim worriedly, and that outburst made it evident that Talia hadn't given Ryan to them. She had dumped him on them because she didn't want him anymore. It also proved that they had, knowing Ra's and Talia, put him through hard regimens every day.

Now that he looked at the kid, he could see the similarities between them, mostly Tim. Ryan had his jet black hair and ice blue eyes, a complete look-a-like of Tim, but he held the type of fire in his eyes that only Jason could possess. Ryan scowled a little, not liking being looked at so intently, and Jason had to hold back a chuckle. That scowl was definitely a carbon copy of his.

"I know what I'm getting into. I understand the responsibilities that come with raising a child. I will not be like my parents and I definitely won't be like Talia and Ra's. I'm not abandoning him." Tim said firmly and Ryan pressed himself against Tim, tucking his head under Tim's chin. Jason sighed softly.

"Alright, we'll raise him." He gave a small smile.

"Good. We'll need to go out and get him some clothes and such." Tim said and Jason groaned.

"Really?"

"I have Bruce's credit card." Tim said, holding up a black AMEX card. At that sentence, Jason perked up.

"Okay." he said, standing up. Ryan and Tim did the same.

He grabbed his leather jacket and slid it on then threw Tim his jacket. Tim slid his jacket on and Jason grabbed the car keys. He looked down at Ryan and smiled.

"If there's one thing that you should always remember it's this: Grandpa Bruce has all the money." He said and Tim grinned at how quickly Jason had taken to being a Father. They all three piled into the car and left for the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of my readers and followers! I was amazed by the amount of favorites and follows I received within a night! I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS!**

Chapter Two

Jason had forgotten is hatred for the mall, until they got there. The moment the entered the mall, he already wanted to leave. Kids were running around and screaming. There was too big a crowd and the loud voices were too much for one person to handle. However, he being the good father that he is, diligently walked through mall with his boyfriend and son. He stayed close to Tim and carried Ryan so that he wouldn't get away from them.

First stop was a boy's clothing store. They entered and he placed Ryan down. Tim took Ryan's hand and led him through the store, stopping and picking up clothes as they walked. Jason stayed close to Tim, glaring at anyone who dared to give them a dirty look. He watched Tim interact with Ryan and smiled. Tim had taken to the parent role quickly, although Tim was more like the mother of the relationship. Tim was only 22 but even so, he was more mature than anyone his age that Jason had met.

Jason had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Tim and Ryan standing in front of them, until Tim snapped his fingers in front of Jason's face. Jason shook his head slightly then looked down at them. Tim had a pile of clothes in his arms and Ryan had a few himself. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Are you buying out the store?"

"Didn't you say that Grandpa Bruce has all the money, Daddy?" Ryan asked and Jason had a shocked look on his face for a second after hearing Ryan call him that. He started to laugh.

"That's right, Buddy." He scruffed up Ryan's hair and Tim smiled then ushered Ryan into a changing room.

Jason took a seat in one of the chairs outside of the changing rooms, leaned his head back, and let out a small sigh. Tim smiled and perched himself on the arm of Jason's chair. He looked down at Jason and smiled softly.

"You know, you're an excellent parent." Tim said and Jason cracked on eye open.

"So are you. You know, I wasn't sure what it would be like raise a kid, but I don't regret it."

"Neither do I." Tim said as Ryan walked out. Jason smiled.

"I like that." He said, and Tim nodded. Ryan grinned and disappeared into the changing room again.

This went on for another hour or so and by the time it was over and they had checked out, Tim was carrying a handful of bags while Jason carried Ryan. They went back to the car and dropped everything off and Jason took in the bliss of the outdoors and fresh air. Tim laughed softly as he watched Jason.

"You do realize we are going back in there right?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow. Jason had to suppress a groan.

"Yeah, I know. Toy store time." He rubbed his eyes, not looking forward to more screaming and rowdy kids and parents who wouldn't control said kids.

However, when they got in the store, he would never regret going. The look of pure joy on Ryan's face was priceless. He knew Tim saw it too because Tim's face seemed to light up as well. He grabbed a buggy and let Ryan lead them around the store, chuckling as he hesitated in putting expensive toys in the buggy. More than once, Jason had to remind him that this was Bruce's money and to go ahead and spend it.

By the end of the trip, they had a buggy full of toys and Jason had never been more grateful for Bruce's credit card. The ride home was silent, and Jason looked back at Ryan through the mirror. He grinned and was about to nudge Tim when he noticed that Tim was asleep as well. He smiled and shook his head as he drove. He knew that they had made the right choice. There was no doubt about it.


End file.
